List of FRS dates
This page lists all Friday Rock Show dates between 1978 and 1993. The aim is to bring together the information presented on this site in one place and to allow easy access to those wishing to locate a particular show. There is no attempt to indicate availability of recordings: visit the individual year pages for this information. The sessions are assumed to be the first TX: they are bracketed if the session is a repeat. Note that the show featured repeats of sessions recorded for John Peel until October 1979 (exceptions are noted after the relevant artists). Please add any missing information. Dates in chronological order 1978 *17/11 Yes live at Wembley *24/11 Elvis Costello, Racing Cars *01/12 X-Ray Spex, Be Bop Deluxe *08/12 XTC, Robin Trower *15/12 Flys, Lone Star *22/12 Show cancelled due to industrial action *29/12 Genesis live at Knebworth 1979 *05/01 Renaissance, Lene Lovich *12/01 Stretch, Only Ones *19/01 Alternative TV, Queen *26/01 Frankie Miller, Magazine *02/02 Led Zeppelin *09/02 Brand X, Yardbirds *16/02 *23/02 *02/03 Streetwalkers, Thin Lizzy *09/03 David Bowie *16/03 Eddie & The Hot Rods, Van Der Graaf Generator (Alan Black) *23/03 Tom Robinson, Jethro Tull *30/03 Man, Skids *06/04 Cream (BBCWS and Saturday Club) *13/04 Pink Floyd live at Wembley performing Dark Side Of The Moon *20/04 John Miles (unknown), Family (Saturday Club and Peel) *27/04 Whitesnake (Andy Peebles), Love Sculpture *04/05 Roxy Music *11/05 Status Quo *18/05 Fleetwood Mac (various) *25/05 Jimi Hendrix (various) *01/06 Yes (live at Wembley) *08/06 Deep Purple (unclear) *15/06 Magazine, Judie Tzuke (unknown) *22/06 Genesis (Bob Harris and Peel) *29/06 Ruts, Faces (Peel and Bob Harris) *06/07 Ruts, Free (Peel and Mike Harding) *13/07 Lone Star, Gary Numan *20/07 King Crimson, Wayne County *27/07 Rolling Stones (unknown) *03/08 Wishbone Ash (unknown) *10/08 Who (unknown) *17/08 Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band, Police *24/08 Rory Gallagher (various) *31/08 Scorpions live at Reading *07/09 Steve Hackett live at Reading *14/09 Molly Hatchet live at Reading *21/09 Climax Blues Band live at Reading *28/09 Gillan live at Reading *05/10 Whitesnake live at Reading *12/10 Rush live at Pink Pop *19/10 Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark, Thin Lizzy From this point on, sessions recorded for FRS unless otherwise stated *26/10 Be Bop Deluxe (Peel), Def Leppard *02/11 Beatles (various), Samson *09/11 Caravan (Peel etc.), Praying Mantis *16/11 Now We Are One (first annual listener's chart) *23/11 Jeff Beck Group (various), Queen (Peel), (Def Leppard) *30/11 Roger Waters interview and full play of Pink Floyd's The Wall *07/12 Tyrannosaurus Rex (various), (Samson) *14/12 *21/12 Moody Blues (unknown) *28/12 Led Zeppelin live at Playhouse Theatre, 1969 1980 *04/01 AC/DC, Syd Barrett (both Peel), (Praying Mantis) *11/01 Traffic, Public Image Limited (both Peel) *18/01 Mott The Hoople (various), Iron Maiden *25/01 Roy Harper (various), Girl *01/02 Barclay James Harvest (unknown), Terra Nova *08/02 Flashback 1967, various contemporary tracks and sessions *15/02 Ten Years After (various), Saxon *22/02 Procol Harum (unknown), Money *29/02 Manfred Mann (unknown)' (Girl) *07/03 Molly Hatchet (live at Reading) *14/03 Angelwitch, Uriah Heep (unknown) *21/03 Flashback 1968, various contemporary tracks and sessions *28/03 "Featuring the Ian Gillan Band" (Radio Times) *04/04 (Saxon), Queen (Bob Harris) *11/04 Tygers Of Pan Tang, Nice (Peel) *18/04 Taurus *25/04 Eric Clapton interview and Just One Night LP *02/05 Trespass, (Money) *09/05 (Rush live at Pink Pop) *16/05 Flashback 1969, various contemporary tracks and sessions *23/05 More, (Angelwitch) *30/05 *06/06 Jack Thighs *13/06 Beatles (various), (Tygers Of Pan Tang) *20/06 Steve Hackett Band live at Reading *27/06 *04/07 Whitesnake live at Reading *11/07 Genesis live at Lyceum *18/07 Heads Hands And Feet (various), Krokus: Ian Gillan sits in *25/07 (Roger Waters and The Wall, first TX 30/11) *01/08 Girlschool, (Trespass) *08/08 *15/08 Pretty Things (various), (More) *22/08 Toad The Wet Sprocket, (Krokus) *29/08 Pat Travers live at Reading *05/09 Samson, Slade live at Reading *12/09 Def Leppard, Gillan live at Reading *19/09 Budgie, Iron Maiden live at Reading *26/09 Led Zeppelin live at Paris Theatre, 1971 *03/10 Magnum, Krokus live at Reading *10/10 Whitesnake live at Reading *17/10 Colosseum II (unknown), (Girlschool) *24/10 *31/10 Flashback 1970, various contemporary tracks and sessions *07/11 John Mayall (unknown), Hibiscus *14/11 Two's Up (second annual listener's chart) *21/11 *28/11 Damned (Peel), Diamond Head *05/12 (Taurus, Saxon) *12/12 Chevy, Beatles (1963 sesssion), Yes (various) *19/12 David Bowie (SOTS), Sweet Savage *26/12 No show 1981 *02/01 (White Spirit), Queen (Peel) *09/01 Saxon, Atomic Rooster (various) *16/01 (Hibiscus), Stone The Crows (various) *23/01 Cryer, Argent (various) *30/01 Motörhead, Man (Peel) *06/02 (Diamond Head), Humble Pie (unknown) *13/02 Witchfynde *20/02 Iron Maiden, Samson, Gillan, Magnum & Pat Travers live at Reading 1980 *27/02 Whitesnake, Krokus, Def Leppard, Budgie & Slade live at Reading 1980 *06/03 Black Axe, Snafu (Peel) *13/03 Sweet Savage, (Chevy) *20/03 Nazareth (Bob Harris), Last Flight *27/03 (White Spirit), Steve Gibbons Band (Peel) *03/04 Robin Trower (Peel), (Cryer) *10/04 Yardbirds (BBC), Xero *17/04 Flashback 1971, various contemporary tracks and sessions *24/04 (Witchfynde), Rory Gallagher (Peel) *01/05 Gong (unknown), Dedringer *08/05 (Black Axe), Blodwyn Pig (unknown) *15/05 Rose Tattoo *22/05 (Last Flight), Pink Floyd (Peel) *29/05 Vardis, Cozy Powell (Peel) *05/06 (Xero), Groundhogs (various) *12/06 Flashback 1972, various contemporary tracks and sessions *19/06 Spider, Who (DLT and Peel) *26/06 Hatfield And The North (unknown) *03/07 (Rose Tattoo), Gentle Giant (Peel) *10/07 (Vardis), Rick Wakeman (unknown) *17/07 Handsome Beasts, Be Bop Deluxe (Peel) *24/07 Niagara, Whitesnake (Peebles) *31/07 (Spider), Van Der Graaf Generator (Peel) *07/08 Demon, Def Leppard (Peebles) *14/08 Deep Purple live at California Jam *21/08 38 Special live, (Handsome Beasts) *28/08 Bernie Marsden *04/09 Faces (various), Starfighters *11/09 *18/09 (Niagara) *25/09 Steve Hackett, Trust and Samson live at Reading *02/10 *09/10 *16/10 Bitches Sin, Brian Eno (Peel) *23/10 As Above...So Below *30/10 *06/11 Atomic Rooster (unknown) *13/11 *20/11 *27/11 Rough Justice *11/12 Euphoria *18/12 Budgie (unknown) *25/12 AC/DC Christmas Party 1982 *01/01 (Deep Purple live at California Jam) *08/01 *15/01 Saracen, Stone The Crows (Bob Harris) *22/01 (Atomic Rooster), Gary Boyle (Peel) *29/01 Raven, Jethro Tull *05/02 Enid live at the Oden, Hammersmith *12/02 Judas Priest live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *19/02 Mama's Boys *26/02 Marillion, (38 Special live) *05/03 *12/03 *19/03 *26/03 Tytan, Phil Manzanera & 801 (Peel) *02/04 (Steve Hackett, Samson and Trust live from Reading) *09/04 *16/04 No Quarter, (Gillan live at Reading) *23/04 (Raven, Whitesnake (Andy Peebles)) *30/04 Tank, Blackfoot live at Monsters Of Rock, Donington *07/05 Gillan *14/05 *21/05 *28/05 Stampede *04/06 *11/06 Heavy Pettin' *25/06 Chinatown *02/07 *09/07 Geordie *16/07 *23/07 (Pink Floyd live at Wembley performing Dark Side Of The Moon) *30/07 Fist, Cream (various) *06/08 Alkatrazz *13/08 *20/08 Terraplane *27/08 *03/09 (Heavy Pettin') *10/09 *17/09 Budgie, Tygers Of Pan Tang, Man O'War and Randy California live from Reading *24/09 Iron Maiden, Bernie Torme, Gary Moore and Praying Mantis live from Reading *01/10 *08/10 Bernie Marsden, Twisted Sister, Y & T and Michael Schenker Group live from Reading *15/10 Geoff Barton sits in *22/10 Tobruk: Geoff Barton sits in *29/10 *05/11 Movie Stars, David Bowie (various) *12/11 *19/11 Four Ever Rock (fourth annual listener's chart) *26/11 Rock Goddess *03/12 *10/12 Chasar *17/12 *24/12 and 31/12 No FRS 1983 *07/01 Status Quo, 20th anniversary concert, NEC Birmingham *14/01 Shiva, Rolling Stones (unknown) *21/01 *28/01 Crys *04/02 *11/02 Trilogy *18/02 *25/02 Enid *04/03 *11/03 *18/03 Severed Head, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band (various) *25/03 *01/04 Steve Hackett *08/04 *15/04 *22/04 Mercyful Fate *29/04 Fastway *06/05 *13/05 Battleaxe *20/05 *27/05 Magnum *03/06 *10/06 Cloven Hoof *17/06 *25/06 Scorched Earth *01/07 *08/07 and 15/07 Andy Batten-Foster sits in *22/07 Wildfire *29/07 *05/08 Eloy *12/08 Solstice *19/08 Accept *26/08 *02/09 *09/09 *16/09 *23/09 *30/09 FRS now 9-12 (first hour medium wave only) *07/10 *14/10 *21/10 Man and Thin Lizzy live at Reading *28/10 *04/11 Dio live at Donington *11/11 ZZ Top live at Donington *18/11 Fifth birthday show *25/11 Pendragon *02/12 *09/12 Pretty Maids *16/12 *23/12 (Solstice), Def Leppard *30/12 1984 *06/01 Glasgow *13/01 and 20/01 All records *27/01 Alaska *03/02 (Pretty Maids) *10/02 Gary Moore *17/02 *24/02 Clive Burr's Escape *02/03 (Glasgow), Wishbone Ash (unknown) *09/03 Anvil, Pallas and Black Sabbath live at Reading: Andy Batten-Foster sits in *16/03 Samson *23/03 *30/03 Pallas, (Gary Moore) *06/04 *13/04 Jaguar *20/04 Baby Tuckoo *27/04 *04/05 *11/05 *18/05 *25/05 Shy *01/06 *08/06, 15/06 and 22/06: Andy Batten-Foster sits in *29/06 Chariot: Richard Skinner sits in *06/07 Garrison *13/07 Badlands *20/07 *27/07 Dirty Strangers *03/08 *10/08 *17/08 Underground Zero *24/08 Hanoi Rocks *31/08 *07/09 Extra hour, 8-12 *14/09 *21/09 *28/09 FRS loses one hour, now 10-12 again *05/10 Di'Anno *12/10 *19/10 Tokyo Blade *26/10 *02/11 *09/11 Wildfire (2) *16/11 *23/11 *30/11 *07/12 All records *14/12 Phil Lynott and Grand Slam, Spider and Motorhead live at the Kerrang Weekender *21/12 *28/12 1985 *04/01 *11/01 Abandon City *18/01 Bon Jovi, (Wildfire (2)) *25/01 Robin George, (Tokyo Blade) *01/02 Dio live *08/02 Chrome Molly, (Terraplane) *15/02 (Abandon City, Di'Anno) *22/02 Snowblind *01/03 (Robin George) *08/03 Uli Jon Roth, (Scorched Earth) *15/03 (Chrome Molly), Roy Harper (unknown) *22/03 Ozzy Osbourne and Gary Moore live at Monsters Of Rock, Donington *29/03 Lionheart *05/04 Accept and Y & T live at Monsters Of Rock, Donington *12/04 Pet Hate *19/04 Lemmy sits in: all records *26/04 Gunslingers *03/05 (Uli Jon Roth) *10/05 *17/05 Anaconda *24/05 Bryan Adams live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *31/05 Blind Fury, (Lionheart) *07/06 *14/06 Lyin' Rampant, (Pet Hate) *21/06 *28/06 *05/07 Wishbone Ash *12/07 (Gunslingers) *19/07 Tara Zara *26/07 *02/08 Hawkwind *09/08 (Anaconda), Bon Jovi live at the Ipswich Gaumont *16/08 Venom *23/08 (Blind Fury) *30/08 (Bryan Adams live at the Odeon, Hammersmith) *06/09 Tygers Of Pan Tang #2 *13/09 (Lyin' Rampant) *20/09 Rogue Male *27/09 (Wishbone Ash) *04/10 No FRS: TV presents Knebworth Through The Night *11/10 No FRS: TV co-presents Radiofun 85 *18/10 Streets On Fire According to the Radio Times, the Tara Zara repeat was originally scheduled for this show. *25/10 Saxon live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *01/11 (Venom, Tara Zara) *08/11 Tormé *15/11 Birthday Programme (seventh listener's chart) *22/11 (Hawkwind) *29/11 Roger Waters live in New York, 1984 *06/12 Damacles *13/12 So What *20/12 (Rogue Male) *27/12 1986 *03/01 *10/01 (Streets On Fire) *17/01 Black Rose *24/01 (Tormé) *31/01 Spider #2 *07/02 (Damacles) *14/02 State Trooper *21/02 (So What) *28/02 Elixir *07/03 Kooga, (Diamond Head, first TX 28/11/80) *14/03 (Yes live at Wembley, first TX 17/11/78) *21/03 Wild Strawberries, Spider *28/03 (Saxon live at the Odeon, Hammersmith) *04/04 Alliance, (Black Rose) *11/04 (Rush live at Pink Pop, first TX 12/10/79) *18/04 AC/DC live at the Atlantic Recording Studios, 1977 *25/04 "A session from Roger Waters" (Radio Times) Waters recorded no sessions for FRS: this is probably a repeat of 29/11/85. *02/05 Cannes, (State Trooper) *09/05 (Elixir) *16/05 Huw Lloyd Langton *23/05 (Wild Strawberries) *30/05 Mötley Crüe live at Long Beach Arena, California *06/06 Samson #3 Billed as 'Paul Samson's Empire.' *13/06 (Alliance) *20/06 Armistice: Chris Tetley sits in *27/06 (Cannes): Ian Gillan sits in *04/07 Ian Gillan sits in The Radio Times claims Persian Risk was the session TX. *11/07 Persian Risk According to Ken Garner's In Session Tonight (BBC Books, 1993, p. 280). The Radio Times claims that a repeat of Huw Lloyd Langton was TX. *18/07 Excalibur *25/07 Jethro Tull live at Harp Beat, Welcome to the Garden Party Concert, Milton Keynes *01/08 (Samson) *08/08 Mama's Boys live at Harp Beat, Welcome to the Garden Party Concert, Milton Keynes *15/08 (Armistice) *22/08 Magnum live at Harp Beat, Welcome to the Garden Party Concert, Milton Keynes *29/08 (Persian Risk) *05/09 "Motörhead in session" (Radio Times) Garner lists no FRS sessions for Motörhead. *12/09 "Warlock in session" (Radio Times) No sessions for this band listed in Garner. *19/09 (Excalibur) *26/09 Skagarak *03/10 Hawkwind live at Reading *10/10 "Featuring Motörhead" (Radio Times) *17/10 Warlock live at Monsters Of Rock *24/10 Saxon live at Reading *31/10 Rough Cutt live at Reading *07/11 Skagarak live at Reading *14/11 Girlschool #2 *21/11 Outlaws live at Reading *28/11 W.A.S.P. live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *05/12 Crisis *12/12 Ozzy Osbourne live at Monsters Of Rock *19/12 (Girlschool) *26/12 1987 *02/01 Stevie Ray Vaughan live at Reading, 1983 *09/01 Vixen *16/01 (Crisis) *23/01 Motörhead live at Castle Donington *30/01 Vow Wow *06/02 Siege *13/02 Bad Company *20/02 (Vixen) *27/02 Sabbat *06/03 (Vow Wow) *13/03 Magnum live on air at the Odeon, Hammersmith *20/03 (Siege) *27/03 (Bad Company) *03/04 Thrash Metal Special: Anthrax, Metal Church and Crimson Glory live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *10/04 Monochrome Men *17/04 (Sabbat) *24/04 Megadeth and Flotsam & Jetsam live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *01/05 Blood Money *08/05 *15/05 Voodoo Child *22/05 *29/05 *05/06 Shy *12/06 (Blood Money) *19/06 Marillion interview *26/06 Fast Kutz *03/07 W.A.S.P, Hawkwind, Warlock and Saxon live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *10/07 (Voodoo Child) *17/07 *24/07 Idol Rich *31/07 Dante Bonutto sits in *07/08 *14/08 (Idol Rich) *21/08 Ronnie James Dio interview *28/08 Voyager UK *04/09 (Fast Kutz) *11/09 Wild! *18/09 *25/09 *02/10 *09/10 *16/10 *23/10 *30/10 Glory *06/11 Show live on air from Prestatyn: Zodiac Mindwarp & The Love Reaction, Mammoth and Vow Wow sets *13/11 Nuclear Assault & Agent Steel live from the Odeon, Hammersmith *20/11 All records *27/11 Dio live at Donington *04/12 Chariot, Vow Wow, Lizzy Borden and Zodiac Mindwarp live at Reading. Garner claims a second Vow Wow session debut (undoubtedly mistaken for the live set). *11/12 (Wild!) *18/12 All records: Chris Tetley interview *25/12 "Merry Metal Music: requested highlights from the vaults of the Friday Rock Show." (Radio Times) 1988 *01/01 All records *08/01 (Ozzy Osbourne live at Monsters Of Rock, first TX 12/12/86) *15/01 *22/01 Slammer *29/01 *05/02 *12/12 Dogs D'Amour *26/02 Wolfsbane *05/02 *12/02 *19/02 *26/02 *04/03 Cry Wolf *11/03 *18/03 Assassin *25/03 *01/04 *08/04 Warfare *15/04 *22/04 D Rose *29/04 *06/05 *13/05 (Assassin) *20/05 Little Angels: Rob Halford and Judas Priest retrospective *27/05 (Warfare) *03/06 April 16th *10/06 *17/06 Holosade *24/06 Heavy Metal Thunder: Deep Purple's Nobody's Perfect special *01/07 *08/07 Toranga *15/07 Jethro Tull 20 Year special *22/07 *29/07 *05/08 *12/08 American Monsters Of Rock special *19/08 UK Monsters Of Rock special *26/08 *02/09 Bon Jovi special *09/09 (Little Angels) *16/09 Metal Messiah *23/09 (April 16th) *30/09 No show Show moves to 10.30-12.30 *07/10 *14/10 Virus *21/10 (Holosade) *28/10 Helloween live at Donington *04/11 Excel *11/11 *18/11 *25/11 First Offence *02/12 *09/12 Wreckage *16/12 *23/12 Foxx *30/12 "1988 has been a great year for rock on radio. This three-hour special replays the highlights." (Radio Times) Show one-off TX 10.00-1.00 1989 *06/01 Mantas *13/01 *20/01 Dave Sharma *27/01 *03/02 *10/02 Snyper *17/02 *24/02 Under Neath What *03/02 *10/03 *17/03 Horse *24/03 Vixen, Scorpions and Saxon live at the Odeon, Hammersmith *31/03 Show reverts to 10-12 *07/04 Mammoth *14/03 *21/03 *28/04 *05/05 Johnny Diesel & The Injectors *12/05 *19/05 *26/05 Gun: Dante Bonutto sits in *02/06 Dante Bonutto sits in *09/06 *16/06 *23/06 *30/06 *07/07 *14/07 Dirty Dogs, Mournblade *21/07 *28/07 *04/08 *11/08 Samson *18/08 *25/08 Nous Sommes *01/09 Romeo's Daughter *08/09 (Dirty Dogs) Billed as Killer Dogs due to band's name change in the interim. *15/09 Lisa Dominque *22/09 Almighty *29/09 *06/10 Usi *13/10 *20/10 Cloven Hoof *27/10 No FRS: TV presents Moscow Music Peace Festival, featuring many rock bands *03/11 Sweet Addiction *10/11 *17/11 *24/11 Dirty Weekend *01/12 *08/12 *15/12 *22/12 *29/12 1990 *05/01 *12/01 Sian *19/01 Xentrix *26/01 *02/02 China White *09/02 *16/02 *23/02 *02/03 *09/03 "Featuring Rock War finalists USI" (Radio Times) *16/03 *23/03 Geneva *30/03 *06/04 Dawn Patrol *13/04 Live on air from the Mayfair Suite, Newcastle: sets from Thunder and Stage Dolls *20/04 *27/04 Giant *04/05 Nemesis *11/05 *18/05 *25/05 Tigertailz *01/06 Produced by Dave Shack *08/06 *15/06 Tortoise Corpse *22/06 *29/06 Dirty White Boy *06/07 *13/07 Frozen Heart *20/07 *27/07 *03/08 Riff *10/08 *17/08 *24/08 Loud *31/08 *07/09 Graffiti *14/09 *21/09 *28/09 *05/10 *12/09 If Only *19/09 *26/10 Lionsheart *02/11 *09/11 Roma *16/11 12th anniversary show: listener's chart *23/11 *30/11 Cheap 'N' Nasty *07/12 *14/12 Fahrenheit *21/12 *28/12 No FRS: TV presents The Christmas Concerts Pt. 1 (Whitesnake live at Monsters Of Rock, Donington) 1991 *04/01 First Strike *11/01 *18/01 Show one hour only, 11-12 *25/01 Demon *01/02 *08/02 *15/02 Taliesin *22/02 *01/03 *08/03 *15/03 Sixmyth *22/03 *29/03 *05/04 *12/04 More 'N' More *19/04 *26/04 Galahad *03/05 *10/05 Little Big Horn *17/05 Burlesque *24/05 Mick Wall sits in *31/05 DC Kicks: Mick Wall sits in *07/06 *14/06 Power House *21/06 *28/06 *05/07 *12/07 *19/07 *26/07 *02/08 *09/08 *16/08 *23/08 Ark *30/08 *06/09 *13/09 *20/09 *27/09 *04/10 *11/10 Screaming Jets *18/10 *25/10 *01/11 *08/11 Balaam And The Angel *15/11 *22/11 *29/11 *06/12 *13/12 *20/12 *27/12 1992 *03/01 Dangerous *10/01 *17/01 *24/01 *31/01 Grace In Danger *07/02 Two Tribes *14/02 Manic Street Preachers *21/02 *28/02 Gun #2 *06/03 Show moves back an hour, 9-11 *13/03 Big Chill *20/03 *27/03 *03/04 Israfel *10/04 *17/04 Electric Boys *24/04 *01/05 *08/05 Karrallon *15/08 *22/05 Girlschool #3 *29/05 *05/06 *12/06 Loermel *19/06 *26/06 Bleeding Hearts *03/07 *10/07 *17/07 *24/07 Nightstalker *31/07 *07/08 Original Sinners *14/08 (Karrallon) *21/08 *28/08 *04/09 *11/09 Skyclad *18/09 *25/09 *02/10 Emerson Lake & Palmer live at the Royal Albert Hall *09/10 Boethius Saul *16/10 *23/10 *30/10 *06/11 *13/11 *20/11 *27/11 *04/12 *11/12 *18/12 *25/12 No FRS >>>>>WORK ONGOING ;Footnotes Category:Lists